A Spirit called empathy
by Krystal Klear
Summary: was far too late when he noticed the blue aura around her, she ran down the grassy hillside happily embracing her parents as she approached the tunnel. Her parents seemed confused and in a hurry to get back to their car who knew how much time had passed.“
1. A missing aprentice

A spirit called Empathy

By KK(Buttercup Icedancer)

Rating- Mature

Chapter One – A missing apprentice

It was far too late when he noticed the blue aura around her, she ran down the grassy hillside happily embracing her parents as she approached the tunnel. Her parents seemed confused and in a hurry to get back to their car who knew how much time had passed.

"Look back Chihiro! Please look back!" The mantra began in his head repeatedly over and over again.

He felt an array of confusing feelings as she began to follow her parents through the dark tunnel that kept the boundaries between the two realms. The aura intensified as she paused. Her hesitation became apparent and caused his heart to leap out of his chest with hope as her head moved a little before she entered the building with the clock tower.

He promised he would see her later although he knew it would not be for another ten years before the boundaries where vulnerable again. She would return Haku was now more certain than ever now that he had seen the signs. The aura around her could only mean one thing. One question remained in his mind though, who in their right mind would take a human girl as their apprentice? Now that she was on the human side of the dimensions how was she supposed to train? She had already been marked it would not be long before she became more spirit and less human. Living in her world would become harder than it ever was with the magic her body would slowly possess.

There was much to do yet Haku could not get himself to leave the steps he had walked her too. Sitting down he watched the tunnel like a hawk occasionally throwing small pebbles into the nearly dry river bed below. His heart ached skipping beats as his mind played out scenarios of wishful thinking most of them revolving with Chihiro running back out of the tunnel and into his waiting arms. There were now things that were certain among them he knew that she loved him and with out a doubt he loved her. It wasn't until the sun began to set that he lost hope that she would return even though a part of him felt torn he knew that it was for the best. Yubaba was not known for her patience and it didn't take long before she had sent a frog spirit looking for him.

"Master Haku!" the frog spirit came to an abrupt halt half puffing for breath. "Master Haku! Yuubaba wants to see you!"

Haku looked up and realized that the lamps were starting to be lit and it was long past the time to have his talk with Yuubaba. He walked past the guarding statues that had begun to fill the lake for crossing. He glanced once more at the clock tower that seemed further way now that night was starting to set in. It was for the best really, Chihiro at her current age could never understand the love between the two of them. Ten year olds are not accustomed to feelings of love on this level or magnitude. His concerns shifted how Chihiro was going to survive on the mortal plane as her spiritual powers developed?

Following the frog spirit up the dusty winding path he tried to push his thoughts away for another time. The smell of freshly made spirit food filled the air as many restaurants opened their doors for business. Red and brown wood steps led him to the bath house bridge although he felt that he was leaving his heart behind. Walking across the bridge he nodded politely to the greeters who stood at the entrance with ornate paper and wood lanterns to that lit the way.

Entering the bath house he greeted many cheerful spirits along his way to the lift. Mainly Rin who stood her ground glaring at him huffily; he could never understand what the spirit had against him. She always acted as though he had caused her a great injustice.

"You dope! You let her leave didn't you?" She growled at him grudgingly. "She's in love with you! Not that I expect a jerk like you to understand that."

"Rin she's ten years old." Haku sighed as his heart plummeted once again. "She is too young to understand."

"Oh and your old?" She barked keeping her sour face.

"I'm 340 in human years so yes I am old and wise enough to know the love of a child's human heart is not the same as the love between two human adults."

"She will always love you, and you should have let her stay and be raised here." Rin's face now looked sad. "I'm going to miss her. What if she never comes back?"

"She will come back Rin trust me, and when she does I promise I will accept her with open arms, you will not see Haku the jerk okay."

She nodded to him sadly before walking away to start on her nightly duties. Haku went in the opposite direction to the last lift that would take him to Yuubaba's office.

Soon he found himself face to face with a large oak door and a scowling door knocker. Leaving it no room for complaining he grabbed a hold of its face and slammed it down against the door plate with a bang.

"Ouch!" It grumbled before opening a series of doors in chain reaction. Knowing his way well enough he walked through the ornately painted doors that lead to her office.

Yuubaba sat at the large wooden desk the bath house ledger before her obviously trying to look busy.

"She called me Granny." Her eyes narrowed in mock annoyance but underneath you could see a pleased measure of amusement.

Haku couldn't help but smirk at her his teal eyes filled with undisguised mirth.

"She did." He wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"I should have changed her into a piece of coal when I had the chance." She lit up a cigarette and the stench of burning tobacco filled the room.

"I have found my name Yuubaba and have come to break my contract." He said with strong conviction.

This stopped her mid-puff and she snorted amusingly the smoke blowing out her nostrils.

"What makes you think I am going to let you do that Haku?" Her voice had an edge of rising danger that normally would have made him back off. "Since when do you treat your master with such disrespect? That's twice now!"

Haku schooled his features to show no emotion much like he had done for the years he had worked as her apprentice. "Your subduing spell is no longer in effect. Chihiro removed it when she removed Zeniba's golden seal."

Yuubaba's brown eyes bulged in disbelief at hearing this; she quickly put out her cigarette in a glass of water with a hiss. Only true love could have broken her spell she opened her mouth to respond when the skull on her desk began to chatter. She answered it like a telephone.

"Yes." Yuubaba answered impatiently her eyes not straying from Haku.

"The spirit of empathy is here, he wants to talk to you about buying someone's contract." The skull chattered back.

"Send him through!" she answered although her mind was working hard wondering who the spirit of empathy would want. It was rare for a spirit of any kind to buy a contract off of her and usually it ended badly.

She turned to Haku again with a pop his contract appeared in her hands.

"What good is a river spirit without a river?" She asked tiredly searching in hopes that he would change his mind...

Haku smiled at her happily at the sight of his contract soon he would be free.

"Now that I know what happened to my river I know how to make it flow freely again." He responded happily.

"Very well if I get rid of this contract you must complete a task for me." She said slyly making it clear that it would be next to impossible.

"You will go back to your recent mission and retrieve my sister's golden seal! Without dying this time I hope!"

Haku snarled angrily getting up to attack her from across the desk but his contract caught his eye. No he would plead with Zeniba she was a kinder fate than dealing with her sister. He would free himself whether it took him days or a decade which time to him was meaningless. If he still had a connection to his river Zeniba would be powerless before him.

"I agree with your terms." He growled at her and left slamming the door behind him.

Glancing up abruptly he found the patient spirit of Empathy before him. The Spirit dressed as all his brothers did in a red robe, a mask carefully placed over his head and a purple hat on his head. The only difference were in the wooden plaque he held in his hands that read "Empathy" in elegant script. He looked like his brothers Peace and Love so much that the only way to tell the difference was by the wood plaque in his hands Empathy written beautifully across it in powerful strokes.

Haku bowed respectfully to the spirit and felt a hand being placed on his head.

_"You will succeed in your mission do not worry my son. Go now with my blessing."_

Haku was shocked as the hand shakily removed from his head. He turned and watched the spirit walking through the doorway to Yuubaba's office shocked at how tired and worn down he looked.

"Thank you." He whispered before turning away.

When Haku took to the air he felt apprehension and the sweet taste of freedom on his tongue. He followed the train tracks barely visible beneath him by the light of the quarter moon. Passing by many stops gave him time to reflect. His memory was still choppy as he only remembered his full name a day ago. He had three years of Yubaba's servitude loosing pieces of his memory day by day. All he could remember of his decision to enter into Yubaba's service was his dazed feeling of displacement and feeling blocked from the river he was bonded to. Now that years had passed and his nerves had settled he could feel the spirit of the river inside of him.

The beauty of swamp bottom was lost upon him. Why anyone would live willingly in this mire of watery muck was beyond him. The base of the tree trunks twisted through the swampy ground and white lotus flowers grew thick stocks from the water beds. The road seemed to fight the water that threatened to submerge it and it was only obvious that magic preserved it from being taken over. He transformed before he crossed the estate entrance a single lantern lighting the dry yard surrounding the quaint yet warm looking house. He stood before the door his hand raised to knock when the door opened to him.

"Uh uh." Noface beckoned from behind the door, his hand barely visible on the door.

Haku entered the neat home the present earthy smell of pine needles and herbs assaulted his senses. It reminded him of the smell of the forest that once had bordered his river.

Zeniba stood at her stove lit match in her hands the burner below lit and ready for the tea kettle to be placed on. She blew it out before turning to him and walking to her kitchen counter.

"What a surprise Haku! I didn't expect to see you so soon please have seat." She placed a plate of various treats in front of him and No Face set the table with tea cups and saucers.

"I need to talk to you about your golden seal." He whispered to her hesitantly and was surprised to only get a light nod in response.

"I know what you want Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and I feel very sorry that I can not give you what you seek." Her eyes held sympathy for him as he lowered his head in defeat.

"But I have to get out of your sister's servitude. I have to find my rivers source again I can feel it inside of me." His jade green eyes looked directly into her brown ones pleading for help. "Please Zeniba! You don't understand there is so much I need to do!"

She nodded sadly in agreement standing up to retrieve the whistling kettle and pour the hot liquid into a porcelain tea pot. No Face sat down beside him and carefully nibbled on a flaky pastry made of lemon and lavender.

"The spirit world is about to experience the ultimate chaos Haku. To give up my golden seal to my sister would end in disaster." She sighed and looked lost as she sat down at her well scrubbed oak table. "You see my sister and I were both tested to see who had the moral fiber to be the keeper of the golden seal. The golden seal has extraordinary power to do great good or great evil depending on the use. My sister is a greedy woman and is always searching for more. There is no way that I can allow her to have the power of the seal in her hands. "She shook her head frustratingly. " It's sad really the golden seal is what caused the rift my sister and I have. All I have wanted was a peaceful life with simplicity. The golden seal is an honor as much as it is a burden I do the best I can it is all that Aeris the seals forger asked of me, but it means so much more."

He sighed staring into his tea cup sadly; he was doomed to live in Yuubaba's servitude for the rest of his existence.

"I understand even for the short amount of time I possessed the golden seal I could feel the enormity of it's power, I really would not wish for Yuubaba to have it's power if it were not for the fact that it meant my freedom. I must find my River and prepare for her return" It did not take a genius to figure out which her Haku was talking about.

"We are about to go through a very difficult time and if I allowed the seal to fall into my sister's hands it would mean for more to be enslaved. More power would shift more than it has already." Zeniba sighed before looking back at Haku with seriousness. "You must have noticed that Chihiro was tapped before she left the spirit world. Unfortunately it was a very important spirit who chose her as an apprentice, when the power transfer is complete the spirit world will tilt and things will become very complicated."

Haku looked at her sharply with interest.

"Which spirit?" his hands played idly with his tea cup to keep from clenching his fist worriedly.

"One of the loving three." She whispered softly. "And with one of the loving three out of balance it will take nothing to have the horrible four to upset the balance."

The loving three being Peace, Love and Empathy granted there were more such as Justice, Freedom, Happiness, even the Spirit of Family. But the Loving three were the beginning roots that help this world stay safe from the Horrible four Conquest, War, Famine and Death.

Haku thought back and remembered the state of the spirit Empathy, he looked tired even a little shaken.

"Empathy!" he exclaimed in awe, he would never have pictured Empathy wanting to cross over to the next plane. Oh lord! With empathy gone from the spirit world the four would be covering all of existence. "I saw empathy as I was leaving Yuubaba's office, he looked so tired. He was going to Yuubaba to talk about one of the worker's contracts." He froze of course Chihiro's contract the spirit intended to buy out Chihiro's contract and train her on the ways of being the spirit of Empathy.

"So you must understand that I simply can not allow you to take the Golden seal, it's very important that the seal stays in the right hands." Zeniba told Haku before nodding to No Face to start taking the dishes away.

Haku's tea still untouched No Face decided to leave the cup alone.

"Thank you No face you are such a good helper." She smiles at the spirit happily.

"Yes Zeniba I understand. But you must see that me staying in Yuubaba's service is not a good idea either, I maybe just a river spirit but I do believe that I will need to be there when Chihiro returns." Haku had gotten up at this point and started to pace.

"Then we have no other choice." Zeniba also stood and started to walk over to her drawer. "We will just have to get Aeris to make Yuubaba a seal!"

Haku spun around looking at Zeniba in terror.

"Are you mad? You said yourself that the idea of Yuubaba holding your seal was madness when the world as we know it is about to turn upside down. With Yuubaba having a seal of her own would be detrimental!" Haku stated as he marched over to Zeniba.

"Ah Haku but you must understand something, just because Yuubaba has a seal doesn't mean that it has to be like my own seal. We will just order that Yuubaba's seal can only have the magic to do great good." She pulled out an elaborate purple glass bottle and shook it carefully. Its contents seemed to move more like a gas than a liquid.

"I do not have the wealth to ask for such a commission." Haku responded now deep worry lines started to mar his face. How would he ever get out of Yuubaba's service?

"I will help you Haku if you do what I ask of you." Yuubaba answered as she spun around to face him.

"Anything!" Haku responded.

"First you must not enter the human world we are in no position to protect Chihiro while our world is in the state it will be in. Second you must take any responsibility that Aeris bestows upon you no matter how heavy the burden might seem it's his way of testing you." She sighed now that she was face to face with him purple bottle still in her strong hands. "And third Haku this is the most important you must align yourself with me when the chaos begins."

Her eyes stayed locked onto his own making it impossible for him to break contact. River spirits never aligned themselves with anyone when a war was brewing, they usually stayed neutral and remained out of harms way. But to choose either opposing side was very out of character. Chihiro would need him he knew that since he could not go through the human world to get her, at least he could help a woman he knew would protect the girl when the time came.

'Alright." He answered back going against his nature entirely.

Zeniba smiled generously at him before sitting down at her table once again Haku followed suit.

"Great now here's what you will need in order to get Aeris to forge the seal."

Haku was in awe as he walked through the glimmering forest the trees stood proudly around him their majestic trunks reaching nearly to the sky and with such a wide berth that there was no way he could put his arms around one he wondered even if Kamaji could with his stretchable arms. Their leaves glittered in various colors of Emerald, Sapphire, ruby and gold. He stopped abruptly when a small gray fluffy spirit scurried in front of him.

"A rabbit spirit." He said to himself mostly to calm his nerves.

The ball of fluff stopped abruptly at hearing Haku's voice and spun around to meet him.

"The rabbit spirit thank you, not a rabbit spirit THE RABBIT SPIRIT! I am the one and the only!" It looked upon Haku disdainfully before haughtily adding. "That's what happens when you're closer to the sky; you get air in your brains. Dragon!"

Haku attempted to smother his laughter and bowed good naturedly to the Rabbit Spirit.

"My humble apologies Rabbit Lord." He interjected amusingly.

The lop eared rabbit stood its hind legs its chest puffed out with self importance.

Obviously the Rabbit Spirit took his apology quite well and boosted it's ego a notch.

"This is not a Dragon infested forest." The Rabbit Spirit emphasized the word Dragon as though it were a household pest. "So may I enquire why you are here?"

Haku did his best to keep the smirk off his face and make it a polite smile instead.

"I am searching for the Murasakisuishou Forest gate and its fierce warrior."

The Rabbit's chest seemed to puff out more if possible.

"Well look no further you have found both." With that out of nowhere the Rabbit Spirit pulled a short yet threatening samurai sword in front of him. "Now state your purpose Dragon."

Haku could not help it when his jaw dropped in awe Zeniba had to be kidding this was the ferocious gate warrior that she was talking about? The thing was threatening him with what would appear to be a toothpick compared to his own sword. And the gate? He saw no gate. Until he looked closer what once was far and spread out trees was now an entire wall that spanned to the sky not even air could pass through the spaces between the trees.

He bowed low once more to the Ferocious Bunny.

"Noble Rabbit Lord and Gate keeper I have come to seek audience with the Silver and Golden trees of Murasakisuishou." He answered with an official voice.

"Not all who seek an audience with the Silver and Golden trees of Murasakisuishou are accepted state your reasons carefully."

Haku paused as the wheels in his brain began to turn Freedom was the main answer but also Chihiro he couldn't wait until she began to understand love. He would not feel whole until they met once more.

"Freedom from the witch Yuubaba and my love for the Spirit of Empathy's apprentice." He responded intensely.

The Rabbit Spirit lowered his sword grudgingly as though it was hoping to skewer Haku and had been told to stand down.

"Noble reasons Dragon!" It spat frustratingly and stepped away from the gate. "You may go forward."

The wood seemed normal once more as the trees moved apart and back to their normal places. He walked carefully through the trees past the Rabbit Spirit that had decided to ignore him now and was cleaning its claws with the tip of its sword. He paused as he found himself in front of a beautiful Yuna dressed in a bright blue satin kimono.

"Come with me Noble Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi you have much to discuss with the Trees of Murasakisuishou and you do not know the way." She bowed lightly before turning to lead the way.

They seemed to walk miles before the forest path turned green with emerald colored moss and the Yuna stopped in between two trees that seemed to be the entrance to a lit up grove.

"You enter here Spirit of the Kohaku River, good luck." She then bowed and stepped away for his admittance.

Globe of different colored lights floated lazily through the air inside the grove of trees lighting it beautifully. A silver colored stream ran though it and along its bank were several different creatures including a gentle looking Naiad that was combing its silver hair with a rather simple pine cone. Nymphs giggled at him happily as their crystalline eyes followed his every move. Dryads were a little more hesitant and remained near the tree they vowed to protect. Before him were two Dryads in particular fawning over two magnificent trees their leaves beautiful shades of silver and gold.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi you seek an audience and here we are." The jarring hoarse voice came from above, it wasn't until Haku looked up that he could see the face of the strong tree of gold.

He bowed respectably to the trees.

"Thank you for blessing me with an audience great trees of the Murasakisuishou forest, I am honored."

"But this is not a visit for pleasure is it Lost river god?" This was a sweeter voice that spoke and after glancing up he noticed that the Silver Ent spoke.

"No unfortunately it is not for pleasure that I seek you, I am on a mission." Haku knelt before them watching the Dryads water the broad tree trunks with silver basins and prune the branches.

A rather oddly dressed creature leaped and cart wheeled through the grove snickering.

"You know what he's here for! They all come for your leaves, rumor has it that he's in love with the Spirit of Empathy's apprentice, you know the lost child." It giggled as it came to a halt in front of Haku, the imp smirking at Haku.

"Oak Goblindancer! How many times must we ask you to please seek audience with us before waltzing in unannounced acting disrespectful to our guests." The gold tree growled hoarsely.

"With all respect majestic Ent I am what I am, in case you have forgotten I am an Imp and in the case of Imps we do not follow rules because rules do not apply to us." The childlike creature bowed so low that his nose brushed the pine needles that covered the lush forest floor.

"Or in the case of Imps it's not that rules do not apply, it's the case that Imps can not follow rules." The silver responded amusingly.

"Same difference." The Imp smiled showing its white sharp teeth.

"Is it true Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi that you seek our leaves?" The gold with slight distaste.

"Yes it is sire meaning no offense, I am on a mission to create a seal in hopes of getting my freedom." Haku answered nervously.

"And you love the Empathy Spirit's apprentice, do you know where she disappeared?" The silver's voice was gentle as always not sounding upset in the least.

"Yes she did not understand that she had been tapped and left for her home in the human world." He answered softly knowing that it would not take a genius to figure out that this spelt the worst kind of disaster.

Silence filled the grove, the Nymphs had quit there inconstant giggling and the Naiad had disappeared into her stream once more pine cone on the bank forgotten.

"She is human then." The hoarse voice of the gold seemed to soften. "She must hold qualities that are rare for her kind to be tapped by such an important spirit."

"She is one of a kind and grew into a very compassionate and strong person while in this world for a brief time." Haku answered happily.

"I will give you a thousand pounds of my leaves Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi if you go to the human realm and return her." Responded the gold Ent, his gold eyes glittering against his shinning bark. "You must realize the fate of the spirit world rests upon her shoulders."

Haku's shoulders slumped sadly; he could not break his promise to Zeniba even if it meant a way to create the seal. A spirits word must stay pure if it were tarnished it would stay with him for an eternity. He swallowed painfully gearing himself to walking out of the grove and back to the bath house in defeat.

"I can not." He answered brokenly. "I have promised the swamp witch Zeniba that I would not pursue Chihiro while she grew up in the human realm, I can not go back on my word."

"Hahaha and he claims he loves her." The woodland Imp chimed in as he scampered up one of the aspen trees and hung upside down from its branches. The aspen quivered angrily trying to shake Oak Goblindancer free of it without much luck.

"Quiet Goblindancer!" Grumbled the gold. "Although I am curious as to why you would make such a promise river spirit."

Haku placed his hands behind his back and looked directly into the golden eyes showing weakness was rare but he allowed the tears to fill.

"Chihiro is a ten year old girl unlike me she ages slowly and even if she were trained by the spirit of Empathy she would not be at full strength until she comes of age. She would be no match for the horrible four regardless of her immortality now she would wish for death buy the time they were done with her and Death I am sure would oblige her quite willingly." Haku looked down feeling the intensity of the golden gaze.

"You realize that many will suffer with empathy gone from the world. Lower spirits will loose the ability entirely and bonded older spirits may use that to their advantage. Compassion will no longer exist and the horrible four will try to domination. Will you stand against them river spirit?" The gold hoarsely interjected.

"Yes." Haku whispered gazing up once more. "Yes I understand the consequences and yes I have already sworn to Zeniba that I would stand by her side when the time came."

"Woo! Unbelievable a river spirit choosing a side!" The Imp bellowed flipping clumsily of the aspen branch falling onto the guarding Dryad who angrily dropped him to the floor.

"You do this to protect the child Chihiro? How do you not know that she will not change when she grows? Like the seasons hearts can change too." The gentle voice chimed in having kept quiet for so long.

"I was cursed by the protection spell on Zeniba's golden seal all I could see was darkness and then I heard Chihiro's voice she brought me back. Hearts may always change but I know that if anything our love for one another will get stronger."

"Very well." the gentle silver tree answered.

"Silver!" came the hoarse voice in astonishment.

"You will get a thousand pounds of my silver leaves Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi in exchange for a simple request." The silver held his gaze thoughtfully.

Haku bowed in acceptance as an answer.

"Your mating ceremony will take place in this grove and that you ask Chihiro Spirit of Empathy to bless this forest to help heal it, we all know that it will be severely damaged when the horrible four enter here."

"I know she would without being asked but yes I will happily agree to your request, we would be honored to be mated here." Haku replied in astonishment.

"The Yuna Feather Hailfrost will lead you to a place to rest, it is an ancient ceremony when one of us decides to give up their leaves and unfortunately you can not be present." the silver's gentle voice spoke.

Haku bowed once more politely before turning to the Yuna who lead him to the grove. She smiled lightly to him and beckoned him to follow her.

As the Dragon left the grove remained silent.

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi

River spirit with a lost soul

How many depths do you wish to go?

Those who are understanding will be no longer.

Empathy is fading and evil grows stronger.

Your love is alive, safe from harm.

And while our world grows cold, hers grows warm.

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi

Lone spirit who seems so lost.

You have two months past the first frost.

Time will slow with so much to do.

Find your river before the blood moon.

Or what is lost will not be found.

and there will never be love around.

Was whispered through the branches as they moved and swayed. The light of the grove was lost in view and the words became vague to him. Back in the grove the creatures danced and sang sadly at the horror the world was about to face with hope of a half human half spirit girl as their savior.

"He has much faith in this child." Came the grumbled voice of the golden tree.

"So must we, whatever the spirit of empathy saw inside that little girl had to be something wonderful." The silver one sighed as she let two single leaves to drop.

Two golden leaves dropped beside them, only to be gathered by the guarding Dryads.

Bracken Willowtree the silver's guardian took two of the different leaves and wove the stems together intricately. She blew against them and watched as the edges crystallized with Amethyst. She looked up and nodded to a friendly molten spider that wove a fine chain expertly. She threaded the leaf medallion onto the chain and turned around to face her sister Bramble who held a necklace that was identical to her own.

"Oak!" Came the gnarled voice of the golden tree.

The Imp came forward at a merry little jaunt.

"You know what to do." Came the soft voice. "You must not been seen in the human realm, and make sure it goes around the girls neck. She will be under our protection and buy wearing the leaves of Murasakisuishou she will be held to Kohaku's promise."

"Oh yes what a horrible promise to follow through with." The Imp rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You'll practically have to twist her arm."

The trees ignored the imp's outburst, and watched him leave.

Haku was led to another grove, a smaller dimly lit one. A pallet was rolled out for him and a small platter of pale white cheese and fresh fruit lay on the swept forest floor.

"Go to sleep river spirit for it will be a long night and you will not be visited until the morning." Feather told him as she led him to the middle of the grove.

"Am I at least aloud to wander?" Haku asked as he glanced around the small enclosure.

"I am afraid not Kohaku, you see great magic will be called forth tonight and for some one not accustomed to the wild magic of forest folk it could be overwhelming. Please do not wander; it could be dangerous for you." She bowed to him before she left.

Haku taking heed to Feather's warning ate his supper and fell asleep instantly on his clean pallet allowing the sounds of the forest to lull him to sleep.

He woke up abruptly to the feeling of something lying heavily above him and tried to push the weight off.

"Ahhh my little dragon woke up." Came a giggling voice from on top of him. "Wakey wakey little dragon come and play."

Haku was startled to hear Feather's drunken voice and groaned when she pushed herself against him. Her breath fell against his cheek it smelled spicy from the joie she must have drank at the ceremony.

"Feather what are you doing?" Haku responded trying desperately to push away the intoxicated Yuna.

"Come one little dragon, I know you want to play." She moaned "Maybe just a little."

He gasped as she felt him boldly squeeze him through the cloth of his pants.

"No Feather!" He replied to her. "I am promised to another."

With a strong shove he pushed the Yuna away with abrupt force.

"No one is here to tell her, you could enjoy me and no one would ever know." She responded as she slunk over to him like a hunting feline.

He held out his hands to keep her at bay, looking straight into the yuna's eyes in the darkness of the forest grove.

"I would know." He whispered to her. "You can leave or I can either way one of us is leaving the grove. The choice is yours."

Standing up Feather pulled her clothes on straight and held her head high but her eyes were soft. She sighed when she failed to look angry, but how could she be angry with one who held so much honor. Although her mind was dizzy from the drink of the spirits she still held some common sense. When she watched the river spirit enter the forest she felt her heart leap and was in awe at his beauty and grace. His limbs were willowy and moved like the wind. His eyes like two light pieces of jade holding strength and power. She felt as though she would give up anything to be with him. Then the rumors started and she found he was promised to a human. A human of all races! But this wasn't just a human it was the Spirit of Empathy's apprentice, which was an honor above honors. She would have to be completely pure of heart and know compassion above all others. How could a lowly forest servant compete with that?

"She's a lucky girl dragon, you know where I am if she ever lets you go." She reached out and put a sliver and gold leaf necklace brushed with Amethyst. "This is a gift from the forest of Murasakisuishou, the leaves will offer you protection where ever you are."

Haku stood there awkwardly staring at the magnificent amulet in his hands, even in the low light the Amethyst glittered.

"Thank you." He bowed lowly to the Yuna.

She laughed out loud at his respect for her mediocre station.

"The leaves have been plucked and packed in saddles for your journey, leave when you are well rested." She bowed back to him before turning away.

"Feather Hailfrost!" Haku called and smiled when she froze in her spot. "You are a good person I count myself lucky in calling you friend."

He heard her light giggle as she walked away.

His cleared the trees with difficulty the Rabbit spirit was not lying when he said that the forest were not Dragon friendly. The trees seemed to try and catch him in their branches even knowing who he was. It wasn't until the amulet he was given in the early morning fell free from the confines of his robe that the trees backed off. He flew high into the air using the air currents to keep him afloat while he rested from the struggle. His next destination would not be so nice he would have to go the furthest reaches of the spirit world to an icy wasteland. One that many would never venture to unless they were looking for a certain flower that did not grow in soil but in snow. It held a common name for being such a brilliant flower. Its medicinal properties were endless, and it radiated a huge amount of positive Chi. the Snow flower was not completely rare, it just was guarded heavily by a troll-like beast. A Rather feminine troll-beast that had a fondness for Ambexium a rather unique and splendid smelling perfume. Ambexium was unique in one respect it never smelled the same for anyone, its magical properties made it smell like the most wonderful scent for each individual person. For an example while it smelled like spicy sandalwood for Zeniba in the bottle, it smelled like a light citrus smell to Haku.

The skies were getting cloudier the further from the forest Haku went, his eyes began to water and he felt the first few flakes of snow fall onto his moist warm nose. He was nearing the waste he was sure and increased his speed. Soon the visibility became non-existent he flew in the confusion as the wind continuously changed direction.

His movements became more sluggish as he fought the wind until he lost hold of the wind currents and consciousness. The human transformed dragon fell into a snow drift between to figures.

One of the figures was a pale young woman dressed in an ornate dress of white gauze. She seemed almost translucent as though she was made of ice herself and her eyes glittered like blue crystal.

The other figure was undistinguished because of the layers of cloth and wool cloaks and mantles. A heavy black wool hood fell over it's face and it stood in a defensive stance before the river spirit and the being of ice.

"Step away troll woman the river spirit is mine!" came the icy voice of the white woman.

The cloaked figure moved forward so that she was closer to Haku than the white woman.

"I'm afraid not this spirit is not for the taking, he is promised to another." The cloaked figure knelt down to Haku and placed a layer of her cloaks on him. "Go back to your Snow Bear King, Sobea this spirit is not for you."

The white woman raised her hand and the wind picked up attacking the cloaked figure with bits of hard hail.

"I will remember this troll woman and I will repay you for your insolence!" with a flurry of snow the white woman was gone.

Haku woke up facing a cubed up wall of ice he was shocked at how warm he was considering after a brief look at his surroundings that he was in a room completely made of ice. The bed he lay on was about three feet above the ground and was piled with warm blankets. He felt a little light headed as he sat up in the bed groaning his head felt as though is was piled heavily with gauze his hearing was so muffled that we was startled when the cloth opening of the room was pulled aside. Before him was a greatly cloaked figure carrying an insulated mug of hot tea. The figure strolled over to him and laid him back down on the bed.

"You must rest water dragon you took a rather long tumble from the sky." Came a pleasantly warm voice.

"Where am I?" Haku asked as he took hold of the offered tea, he gulped the tea greedily despite the heat of it.

"You're in the Snow Trolls refuge it's a small city on the outskirts of the Snow Queen's domain." The figure responded. "Your very lucky dragon if it weren't for the call of protection the Leaves of Murasakisuishou you would have found yourself ensnared by Sobea Queen of the Snowy waste."

Haku shook his head feeling hazy still, and glanced at the tea in wonder.

"What is this?" He demanded his eyes crossed as his vision darkened.

"A simple concoction of white tea, ginger and belladonna. It's to sooth your trauma while you heal." Came the voice even though it seemed far away.

"No!" Haku struggled to stay awake. "I have to find the core, too much to do before the blood moon." He promptly passed out empty cup falling to the side with a Klink.

The figure sighed shaking her head; the river spirit would not be doing anything until he was healed properly. She would have to keep him heavily drugged and Belladonna wouldn't cut it, she'd have to use something more potent like Snowflower.

She puzzled over his last words about the blood moon it was nearly six months away, he had plenty of time. He'd be completely healed in two months and then she would sneak him through the snow waste and away from here. Once she was away from the dragon's room she pulled her cloak away from her head. She was not as the rumors said although she was cursed to be the keeper of the Troll kingdom and guardian of the Snowflowers. Her skin held a pale yet creamy complexion and her eyes were a light green, her sandy brown hair fell in gentle waves down her shoulders. She was once was the spoiled Gossamer Beamdancer princess of southern desert the one who was cursed after refusing to help a god in disguise. Now she was doomed to wait an eternity as the world sullied her name as the old troll hag of the north. How would one ever come for her? In her opinion no one believed that Beauty was more than skin deep.

Entering the sad excuse for her throne room which was made completely of ice. She looked upon her subjects and found her most annoying advisor waiting for her.

"Bernard what do I owe from this visit?" she said mockingly as she sat down on her silver throne a tapestry behind it was a depiction of her demise done so perfectly that the appearance of the God who cursed her looked like the original she sometimes thought he was there trying to mock her.

"You know good and well why Princess Gossamer! A courier has recently come from the kingdom of the snow waste, is it true that you rescued a dragon that was the rightful prisoner of the Snow Queen?" Said the troll in an intelligent troll's voice, he pulled his waist coat tight so it fell past his breeches.

Gossamer shook her head and leaned back in her throne before pulling out an amulet with two leaves, one sliver the other gold with a brush of crystallized amethyst.

"The Snow Queen's so called prisoner was wearing this." She smirked as Bernard's mouth opened wide. "Go and tell the waiting courier that he should know the Murasakisuishou leaf bearer's are by law never prisoners, they hold amnesty even in the wastes of the Snow Queen." Her eyes glinted sharply.

Decades ago the trolls were out of order at the time the halls of the troll refuge were covered in filth and grime. They were not nearly as civilized as they are now, after twenty years she now had insufferable know it alls like Bernard to deal with. The men who came here cowered from her in hopes of avoiding her hideousness, some even willingly ran to the Snow Queens deadly embrace than to be safe with the troll hag. She laughed bitterly wondering what this river spirit would do, would he run away to the Snow Queen as well and risk possibly dying by her icy hold.

Her thoughts were broken as she watched a drugged and badly hurt river spirit limping to her throne a look of obvious determination on his face. His eyes traveled to the amulet in her hands and he placed his hand on his chest searching for his own.

"This one is yours river spirit, I was merely borrowing it to show my advisors why I was within the rights to save you from the Snow Queen." She responded in a bored tone.

"Please my Lady I must speak to the Troll woman, I'm on a dire mission I must complete before the blood moon." Haku responded his mind was hazy but he continued to fight the drug.

"I am the troll hag!" Gossamer responded before looking at his inquisitively. "How did you fight the drug I gave you so quickly?"

Haku was shocked but tried not to show too much emotion the woman obviously wished to keep him here.

"I'm a river spirit; I simply changed the tide speed of my blood." He answered simply.

"Very interesting!" She truly was interested. "I take it you're experienced when it comes to being drugged and poisoned."

Haku stared back at the mildly attractive woman who sat on a throne of silver; she seemed to be avoiding the subject of his release.

"I'm a river spirit I've been poisoned, drugged and polluted. Yes I know ways to clean my system. Now please I have a small amount of business with you and then I will be on my way." He answered.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, you are injured and in no way capable of traveling past the waste. Since you have the ability to release the drugs effect quite easily I will have to use other methods." She motioned her hand and he found himself in the grasp of a very strong troll. He struggled as his air supply was closed and darkness filled his vision he tried to shake the massive weight in failure before he was put under once more.

The Troll Bernard turned away still speechless and left Gossamer's icy throne room. He really was a good advisor one of the best. He would not think to highly of Gossamer's plan, in fact she was sure he would be highly against it. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the river spirit's jade colored eyes perhaps he could be the one to break her curse and then she would be rid of this place. She and the river spirit could live happily ever after in the desert kingdom and she would never have to see this world of ice as long as she lived. Yes it would make perfect sense, she would seduce this river spirit and then she would be free.

The dreams that Haku had were terrifying and when he was awake his mind did not feel at anymore ease. The cloaked figure took turns with a woman with light brown hair and eyes the color of fresh leaves she was very beautiful but when he was under her care he felt extremely uncomfortable and wished nothing more than to be on the other side of the world from her. His mind was always in a haze and he knew it had to be either the food or the tea. But when he refused the tea the drug would be in the food and when he refused the food the drug was in his tea. If he refused both his caretakers would find a way to force it down his throat, it was most unpleasant and he found the drugged sleep preferable.

His dreams were filled with images of Chihiro entering the spirit world all grown up and looking for him but he was unable to reach her because he was still here. Other times he would find himself face to face with one of the horrible four and battling for his life all alone.

"Who is Chihiro?" He heard the brunette ask in a cloyingly sweet voice.

"She's a friend." Haku answered quietly he was getting more and more mistrustful of his caretakers day by day.

"She must be very important, I hear you call out her name in your sleep sometimes."

"I suppose she is I saved her life when she was very young, now her life is my responsibility." Haku half lied he wasn't at all sure he wanted this woman to know the truth of how he felt for Chihiro.

"Is she a spirit?"

"Yes." Haku lied once more.

"A river spirit like you?" The woman asked a slight frown marring her lips.

"No have you ever heard of the Chihiro river?" Haku asked annoyed.

"I suppose not but have you ever heard of the spirit of Chihiro either?"

"Trust me the spirit of Chihiro exists." Haku answered then turned his head away from her in finality.

He was relieved when the woman left, she seemed to be coming his caretaker more frequently and the cloaked silent woman was coming less and less. He had no idea how long he had been there but he knew it had most definitely been more than a couple of weeks. He closed his eyes finding the terrifying dreams more solace than the frozen walls that surrounded him. If only he could be free of the drug for even a day he could leave this bed, he would do anything to be able to make movements that were not sluggish at best. Soon he was sailing through another of his dreams when he came face to face with someone he knew quite well even though he could not place who it was.

"Please send for help!" He called out the distant figure, which looked at him frustratingly.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi isn't it a bit early to be dreaming." a child like voice answered to his plea and the figure came closer into view so that he could see the pixyish face clearly.

"I was injured and now it seems as though I've been imprisoned in the artic troll refuge." Haku responded although he found his vision getting hazy and clear wondering if any of this was getting through.

"Prisoner!" The childlike voice seemed to hold a strong amount of anger for a voice so innocent. "But you wear the leaves of Murasakisuishou surely you realize as long as you wear them you can not be imprisoned by anyone."

Haku shook his head in sorrow, reminding himself time and time again that at some point the amulet had been taken from around his neck.

"It has been taken off, and I do not know what happened to it." He said somberly.

"Taken off!" the voice growled. "To take off the Leave of Murasakisuishou is considered treason and can be punishable by the laws of the forest."

"Please send word to Zeniba or someone I do not think this woman is going to let me go." Haku pleaded with the figure in front of him.

"Do not worry Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." The figure sighed deeply and all of childishness was now gone. "I will get you help, give me 14 days and you will be free."

Haku woke with a start and found himself starring directly into the eyes of a very well dressed troll with golden spectacles. His waist coat seemed to be riding up his middle making his belly visible but he quickly pulled it down with a respectable tug. The man talked stiffly with an aire of intelligence that amazed Haku, he never believed that trolls were even capable of having that many smarts.

"Admirable e Dragon I am Bernard Princess Gossamer Beam dancer's chief advisor." The troll seemed to have a very stiff self importance to him that bordered on unhealthy ego issues.

"Honorable advisor I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Haku would have bowed extravagantly with all the dramatic flare he possessed if he was able to move at all, but even moving his arm took too much effort. "If you don't mind me asking sir, would you mind telling me how long I've been here?"

The troll seemed shocked when the river spirit asked such a question after all he was here to tell the river spirit to politely go away. After all he had been healed two weeks ago, and as far as he knew the dragon just refused to go.

"Why sir you've been here for two and a half months now." Bernard answered he was very confused.

Haku looked upon the trolls face in horror, two and a half months! He had little to no time left and still had to get to Ares!

"I have to leave!" He said pleadingly. "Please sir let me leave I just came here for a Snowflower, I had no intension of being here more than a day."

"My point exactly!" Bernard agreed wholeheartedly feeling more at ease since the guest agreed him.

"I humbly disagree!" Out of the darkness the brunette came her voice holding a lethal edge. "The dragon is not well Bernard and must stay under my care."

Bernard spun around to find himself being glared at by his liege and seemed astonished and puzzled at the same time.

"But Princess! The healers say that the Dragon healed fully nearly two weeks ago." Bernard stumbled through his words.

"Well Bernard the healers are wrong!" she responded sweetly caressing Haku's forehead with her hand. "Can you see how weary the poor spirit is."

"If anything he seems as though he has been over exposed to essence of Snowflower which-" But Bernard was cut off abruptly all on his own, he understood it now.

He looked down at the helplessly drugged Dragon and was astonished that his liege would do such a thing, was she really so lonely that she would drug a being so that they would have to stay here. Snowflower had great medicinal healing capabilities but it also was highly addicting if taken over a long period of time. This poor spirit was unwittingly turning into a Snowflower junkie Bernard realized he had to do something and fast.

Oak Goblintree had been surfing the dream world happily when he came into close range with a pitiful dragon. He was confused because it seemed highly unlikely for Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi to be sleeping at midday. He decided to wander closer so that if anything he could pester the Dragon for taking a break when the whole of the world was at stake. As he came closer he could tell something was seriously wrong the Dragon seemed wilted and very weak. Now he was well on his way out of the dream world and how his way to the forest of Murasakisuishou after already tiring himself in the human realm putting a amulet around a rather restless human girl. He was about to enter through the gates when he was accosted by a rather annoying self important hare.

"Move out of my way you sad excuse for a bunny." Oak growled and attempted to push a microscopic samurai sword out of his way.

The rabbits lop ears seemed to tremble in anger as well as the rest of it's body.

"Did you just call me a bunny Imp." Growled the rabbit. "There is a difference between a Bunny and a Rabbit."

"Really and pray tell what is it?" Oak his voice carrying a rather bored tone.

The Rabbit placed his sword edge along it's paw slamming down the sword into its elaborate sheathe.

"A Bunny –" The Rabbit began.

Oak didn't wait for the Rabbit's answer before running past him and facing the towering trees that stood to block his way.

"Oh move it already for once this is serious the Dragon that was here more than a month ago it in serious trouble." Oak growled rather unhappily. "Oh don't give me that ruefull shake open up before everything we've been fighting for becomes meaningless!"

The mighty trees gave way rather reluctantly and Oak ran swiftly through, forcing his way past the nymphs and yunas that took great care of the forest. Once at the glen he did something astonishingly out of character, he bowed before the great Ents he Murasakisuishou forest.

"What is it Oak Goblintree!" The Silver tree commanded while the yunas and nymphs stared in wonder.

"It's the Dragon Lady Ent, I found him in the dream world while returning from the other side." Oak sighed before continuing he was very tired. "He seems to be in an enchanted sleep, he was pleading for my help."

"Where is he Oak!" The Golden tree asked abruptly.

"In the snowy waste, in the troll refugee camp he claims to be prisoner." Oak replied with great difficulty it was very hard being an Imp not to speak in riddles and innuendos, how did people ever give straight answers.

"Princess Gossamer," the golden tree seemed to shake with rage, his caring nymph came to the base of the tree trying to soothe. "I see the silly girl from Marenthium Drosa still has much to learn."

"Feather Hailfrost." The Silver Ent called out when the yuna appeared the tree spoke once more. "I need you to reach three beings for me. "The god of plenty, the spirit of Lucidity, and the witch Zeniba tell them what you have just heard make all haste!"

"I'm appalled you're actually giving the dream blower a ring!" Oak prickled his pride seriously compromised. "Come on the man barely can speak and allowed himself to be seen by that English writer!"

"Creating good dreams is his job and he was seen by the writer's granddaughter Sophie not Rohl Dahl."

"Humph!" Was Oaks answer and that would be enough since fatigue finally crept up on him, the imp fell where he stood.


	2. Dreams come true

A spirit called empathy

By KK

Rated – Mature

Chapter two – Dreams come true

The worlds had shifted and an unaware fifteen year old girl groaned from underneath a pile of kaleidoscopic quilts her hand roaming for the simple black digital alarm clock at her bedside on the floor. She groaned again as an abrupt knock came at her door her hand coming back from under the blankets to wave the knocker away.

"Get up Chihiro or your going to be late!" Her mother pleaded through the door although it had been five years since they had the crazy move to the new house it seemed as though five years had passed overnight. Yuko knocked once more before giving up and going down the kitchen to start on breakfast. Chihiro's inner clock seemed to be off since they experienced- No it was best not to think on it.

The brunette crawled off her futon her hair in disarray and her teal pajamas twisted around her body rather uncomfortably. She was never very fond of PJ's but the alternative idea of a night gown seemed just as uncomfortable. She sat on the floor staring at nothing trying to get her wits about her, as the haze of sleep left her she started to pull herself up to the floor. Suddenly she sprung to action glancing out her opened window no the Giant with the huge trumpet was gone. She realized that she had an important job to do, or so she believed dreams can often been interpreted in different ways. Was it a dream? It seemed real enough, but with the way her mind carried on who knew. Two years ago she swore she saw a grubby potato like figure place a beautiful necklace around her neck, the necklace stayed but the potato was never to be seen again. No it couldn't have been a dream. She glanced down at her paint covered hands then over at the canvas next to her window; she had painted a picture of her Dragon. His hair now long and tangled laying on a bed of ice covered in animal skins. Sometimes she would feel emotions, stare at the canvas and an image seemed to appear for her to paint. She had been painting way past midnight when her window slowly opened and a rather beat up horn slipped through. She glanced over to the window and to her astonishment was a very large man. He had very few hairs on his egg shaped head, very large ears, and was modestly dressed in a brown leather vest and a pair of well worn trousers.

"You is still awake." He seemed very put out with his statement.

"I am." Chihiro confirmed feeling a little odd about having a giant at her window but perhaps after seeing the Radish spirit she was a little immune to things she had seen in her life so far.

The giant sighed switching his weight from one foot to the glass jars from a satchel on his shoulder clinked with each shift.

"Is you thinking you be sleeping soon?" He asked hopefully

Chihiro looked at him with suspsion giving him a once over he seemed harmless only carrying a satchel over loaded with glass jars and a horn in his other hand.

"I suppose." She replied her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I wait then." He answered and sat down immediately on the ground in wait.

Chihiro finished her painting quickly before shutting off her lights and settling into bed, the last thing she remembered was the old beat up horn pushing through her window once more and a soft sound following it.

She pulled on her blue school uniform quickly before glancing into her mirror her hair looked as though she had been attacked with a crimp iron and a can of aqua-net. Taking her brush she pulled it through her hair she smiled as the brown locks tamed themselves nicely something she figured she had picked up some magic from the Spirit world and wasn't about to knock it. Pulling her hair into a neat ponytail she walked downstairs to greet her father and mother in the kitchen. She pulled a teal ribbon from her blazer pocket and tied it neatly around her wrist having a bit of trouble tying it on herself. Her mother glanced up at her with a small smile on her face she pulled her daughters wrist up to her and tied the ribbon carefully for her, Yuko was very proud and astonished at her daughter's appearance. Her fifteen year old daughter stood at 5'9 in height, her straight brown hair naturally highlighted with bronze, and her daughters brown eyes seemed shot with green. Her appearance seemed to change drastically after their time loss, somehow the Ogino family lost three months when they first moved here going down the old monastery road. Akira never wanted to speak of it so it was never mentioned between the three of them, but that didn't stop the town from talking about the beautiful odd Ogino girl.

Chihiro sat down at the table next to her father who seemed buried under a thick newspaper she accepted her breakfast from her mother who handed her a plate of cheese omelet and rice.

"Chihiro how many times have I told you to make sure you wash your hands after your done painting!" Yuko scolded pointing to Chihiro's hand that still had spots of green and white on her hands. "Look at your hands!"

Chihiro glanced back at her hands and tried in vain to rub the oil paint off of them before giving up and digging into her breakfast instead.

"You were painting until real late again weren't you, your in a really good school now Chihiro you need to pay attention to your studies."

Chihiro nodded absently and continued to eat. She knew her mother's opinion of her artistry and decided not to listen shortly after. Once she showed her mother a picture of the bathhouse that she painted and her mother told her that people were always telling her how wonderful of an artist Chihiro was but she didn't get it. Chihiro's father was much more supportive and bought her new supplies often.

"Don't worry honey Chihiro is practically a straight A student, she can take time to paint if she wants to. As long as she keeps up her studies she can paint all she wants." Akira defended Chihiro before winking at her from across the newspaper.

"You're spoiling her Akira." Yuko warned before brushing a stray hair that escaped from Chihiro's ponytail. "Chihiro you've had this ponytail holder for years, why don't you use any of the others I've bought you this one must be getting old by now."

Chihiro pulled her hair out and brushed it back into a ponytail once more making sure to get any other stray locks of hair.

"This is my lucky ponytail holder, besides it's in perfect condition." Chihiro responded.

Yuko sighed with defeat there were two things her daughter was never seen with out her pink glittery ponytail holder and a thin chained necklace that seemed to have two very small leaves intertwined with an outline of crystallized amethyst. These two things she never remembered giving to her little girl, and she was almost positive her husband didn't either. She watched as her husband stood and straightened his suit and tie. Chihiro stuffed the remaining food into her mouth hurriedly; Yuko couldn't stop her self from making a noise of distaste.

"Honestly Chi you must eat more ladylike you know, we aren't animals." Yuko fussed over her daughter's dark blue blazer.

Chihiro smiled at her mother fondly before nodding to her father that she was ready. Akira kissed his wife on the lips before turning to leave through the door, Chihiro make a noise of being sick which only caused her father to chuckle.

"Come on Chi you have a train to Tokyo that you can't miss." Akira stated and led her out of the house and to his car.

Chihiro couldn't help but snicker when the batty old neighbor was watching her over the hedge.

"Chi." Her father reprimanded his eyebrow raised at her behavior towards their neighbor.

"Hello Mrs. Imoto how are your two Siamese cats today?" Chihiro smiled serenely and glanced over at the woman's house. "Your cat suuki is getting into the cream in your larder again."

The woman gave her an alarmed look and ran into her house calling her cats name angrily. Akira chuckled and got into the car waiting for Chihiro to get in before turning it on and driving out of the driveway.

"Chi you need to quit doing that, she already eavesdrops on us enough. Honestly how do you really know when ever her cats are into mischief anyway?" Akira chuckled his daughter was very unusual ever since their disappearance years ago.

Chihiro went from being a sullen spoiled ten year old to being a very obedient and mature child. She also had a very unnatural sense of intuition that was so unnerving at first but after the years her abilities increased and he learned to embrace her differences from other teenagers.

"I'm sorry dad I know you don't like me to torture Mrs. Imoto she's just so fun to tease. It's not my fault that her cats broadcast their thoughts loud and clear when they are getting into trouble." Chihiro answered leaning back in her father's car driving down the hill from their neighborhood.

She glanced over to the woods; she had combed the entire area looking for the red plaster building that had acted as a portal to the spirit world. It didn't seem to be anywhere; in fact the old shrine road was over run with weeds and broken stone as though there hadn't been even a cart in its tracks for decades.

"You're telling me that you can hear animal's thoughts?" Akira asked keeping his eyes on the road in deep concentration.

"Not exactly more like their emotions; I have to really concentrate to hear their thoughts." Chihiro answered timidly, she could sense her father's unease and thought desperately of ways to change the subject. "Hey dad is it alright if Lilly comes over tonight? We have a major test coming up in our intro to Physics class."

Akira took a few moments before being able to switch his thoughts from ESP to high school science tests.

"Sure as long as she has permission from her parents." Akira answered and continued to the train station.

They parted their ways when they entered the train station waving goodbye her father went to one terminal and she went to another. She stood at the platform waiting for her train while picking at the paint on her fingers. A child giggled as he ran up and down the cement platform running in between her legs causing Chihiro to temporarily loose her balance.

"Yuki stop it right this minute! Yuki!" His mother called running after her young son, she ran up to her son gripping his arm tightly in her grasp. "Do not run away from me again."

The Little boy instantly began to cry not only was his fun of exploring cut short but his mother looked angry enough to raise the dead.

Chihiro caught the little boy's eyes wishing there was a way to explain to him that running in such a crowded place was dangerous and that his mother was only concerned. The child instantly stopped crying and hugged his upset mom. Chihiro looked away the sudden change in the child's behavior surprised her and tried to convince herself that it was just a coincidence. She let out a breath of relief as the train stopped at the platform and she hastily got on finding her usual seat. She was very uncomfortable as the eyes of the little boy continued to watch her pick at the paint and look out the window. Two stops down the road she was happy to scoot over for her friend Lily.

"Chi! Hey how was the weekend?" Lily asked giving Chihiro a hug.

"Good I got another painting done." Chihiro answered glancing back at the little boy who was now happily going through a picture book with his mother.

"Another of Haku? Chi your artwork is amazing I can't wait to see it." Lily responded enthusiastically.

"Lil I need you to do a favor for me." Chihiro pleaded wanting to get the task she had to do done right away.

"Oh no I know where this goes." Lily slumped her shoulders.

Chihiro pulled a piece of paper from her mother's stationary and filled out an excuse for the next two periods, she did an amazing job on her mother's signature.

"Chi what's up? You've never done anything like this before." Lil asked her eyebrows went crooked with concern.

"I had a dream last night Lil, I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do all I know is that I need to get to Kohaku River Apartments. Please cover for me, I have a feeling it's very important." Chihiro watched her friend take the note fold it carefully and then put it into her blazer pocket.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that your stories are true Chi, but all I know is that when I look into your eyes I see nothing but truth inside of them." Lily sighed before standing up to let Chihiro out. "Well this is your stop I suggest that you go before I decide to stop you."

Chihiro smiled and hugged her friend tight before stepping through her isle and off the train. This would be the beginning of things not making sense Chihiro decided as she walked off the tiny platform and onto the neat cement walkway. Running across the street she started her four block walk to the apartment complex not far away.

The apartment complex was large full of very expensive gray stone walls and fancy iron railing for the patios and stairways. She walked around the complex finding the wooded area next to it. Water bubbled out from the ground in several places as though the ground was weeping with the world of cement less that a few feet away.

"Here it goes." Chihiro whispered to herself, she rose her arms up toward the sky and closed her eyes in concentration. She thought of the water she once lost her pink shoe in, how fast and wide the river had once been. She peaked through her closed eyelids and saw no change. Sighing she slid her hands back once more to her sides there was no way she had the power to do what her dream made her believe was possible.

She sat in a huff on a boulder surrounded by trees and closed her eyes once more. It was no use she was nothing more than a human, what could she have possibly been thinking by coming here believing that she could raise a cement filled river. There was no way she could help Haku, even when he had no one else able to help him. Haku she missed him so much just saying his name in her mind made her heart do flip flops, no matter how much she didn't want to dwell on thoughts of the river spirit. His face lingered in her dreams and she wanted to believe what he said was true that one day they would meet again. She shivered as her toes felt icy water pushing through her black and white sneakers.

"No way!" Chihiro hooted as she watched a creek building slowly around the boulder she was sitting on.

She pulled her feet away from the side and sat Indian style on the boulder and closed her eyes once more. She thought of Haku as the beautiful pearl and teal dragon thrashing madly his jaws full of blood. She remembered the trust she put in him as she reached deep inside his mouth dropping half of the gift from the river spirit she took care of in the bathhouse. Haku seemed so sick and he vomited up the golden seal that seemed to be tearing him up inside. The sound of water could be heard now and increased her confidence that maybe she was capable of helping him after all. Raising her hands up she stood upon the boulder concentrating on the rise of the water beneath her feet. The wind whipped up around her causing her hair from her ponytail to flow with the breeze. The river rose up with her summons it was now seven feet across and building feeling her work was done she jumped across the rising stream and onto firm ground.

Kneeling down she let the cold refreshing water fill her hands, it seemed to heat up around her hands lovingly.

"Haku run free, I love you." She whispered the ribbon on her wrist pulled free and gathered speed with the current.

She smiled before turning around and walking back through the apartment complex and to the train station. Glancing up at her watch she was astonished the time, she had a half an hour to get back to school. Her mediation hadn't seemed to be an hour and a half to her.

The train ride to school was uneventful yet as she got closer to the school's main office she felt more and more anxious and Chihiro realized as she got older one thing was a definite thing she needed to trust her instincts.

She walked through the double doors of her school and attempted to creep past the main office.

"Chihiro Ogino!" Chihiro froze at the sharp voice than carried from the main office entrance.

She turned around to face the attendance secretary Ms. Almond, she was a severe looking lady with her hair pulled into a tight bun, her sallow skin tight across her face and her brown eyes were flat glimmering with malice.

"Yes Ms. Almond." Chihiro answered attempting to put if anything a comfortable grimace on her face.

"Please come into my office Chihiro, we are wondering where you've been for the past two hours myself and your mother included." Ms. Almond practically growled with her drawl.

Mildly terrified she walked past Ms. Almond and into the attendance office where her disappointed mother sat in a chair by the desk. Chihiro sighed she realized if it was her father she could have explained everything, but how could she tell her mother that she was just following instructions from a dream.

"Ms. Almond! Ms. Almond you have a call, your daughter says it's an emergency!" The school secretary called through the intercom.

"I'll be back Mrs. Ogino." Ms. Almond ignored Chihiro entirely as she waltzed from her office. When she closed the door behind her Chihiro's mother immediately rounded on to her.

"Where have you been Chihiro? When I received the call I was worried sick. ..Your not doing something weird again are you." Yuko asked looking carefully at her daughter noticing her daughters saddle shoes were soaking wet.

"I had something I had to do mom, I'm sorry." Chihiro couldn't look in her mother's eyes she hated seeing her mother disappointed.

"Is this something to do with that boy you always paint the green haired one?" Yuko asked not trying to hide her concern. "Chi if this continues I'm afraid I'll have no other choice but to-"

"To what! Send me off?" Chihiro's voice sharpened. "have I not done everything you've ever wanted me to do?"

"You'll stop drawing that boy Chihiro, your on the verge of being delusional and that's not healthy. He's just in your imagination!" Yuko told her daughter poking her finger directly into Chihiro's chest. The pain she felt immediately afterwards was terrible she felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. Chihiro froze in her seat much to her mother's surprise, Chihiro's unique eyes filled with tears though her body seemed to loose the ability to move. She fell uncontrollably to the floor her body seizing entirely.

The sound of crying filled her ears a cry to painful she could help but cringe, at first she glanced at her mother but only found her mother's angry face. It sounded like Ms. Almond, as Chihiro came to this realization the door opened slowly and the secretary appeared in the crack in the door.

"I'm sorry Ms. Almond has been notified of a family emergency and can not finish this meeting-What's going on!" The secretary started running to the Ogino mother and daughter.

"Chihiro! Chihiro baby are you okay." Yuko asked pushing away the furniture as she knelt before her daughter. "I don't know! She's having some kind of seizure!"

Her vision seemed to blur over as the rest of her senses deadened all she could feel is others emotions her mother was frightened, the secretary was confused, someone was deeply concerned for Mrs. Almond, and Mrs. Almond herself who was currently crying so badly she seemed to be hyperventilating. The feelings broadened to the point where she could not concentrate on whose emotions were whose. Darkness edged her vision and her stomach churned with nausea and then she felt the darkness take over completely, she was gone.

Waking up to bright lights in a white room was not the most pleasing experience she had in her life, her mother sat beside her nursing a cup of coffee in a styrofoam cup.

She opened up her mouth to speak but found that her throat was dry and very sore as though she hadn't hand something to drink in a very long time. Her mother looked up at Chihiro and smiled her eyes showed signs of stress and puffiness that could only be from crying.

"You're up! You've been asleep for sometime." Yuko stated she didn't know what to say to her daughter, no matter how hard she tried Chihiro did so many things that she did not understand. "I'll go get your father, he's outside taking to one of the nurses I'm sure he would like to see you and know your awake."

Chihiro watched her mother stand up rather abruptly and pace herself so that she did not look to be rushing out of the room. Then Chihiro was alone she glanced around the hospital room what she experienced was new and confusing. It felt as though she had experienced an emotional overload but the emotion wasn't her own. Lost in thought she barely noticed that her father came into her room before he was sitting beside her.

"Well Chi I'd have to say you having epilepsy is new the funny thing is that so far what tests they could do while you were out claim that you don't have it." Akira smiled although inside she felt the rising concern and fear. "I don't really know what to say Chi your mother is distraught she thinks that her yelling at you in the attendance advisor's office caused you to have the fit, she's beside herself with guilt."

"I feel as though I've been hit in the head with a hammer." Chihiro managed to get out hoarsely. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours you seemed almost dead to the world, you barely moved." He glanced at his daughter as she lay pale against the white sheets. "They're going to run some tests on you tomorrow Chi; I think you may be in the hospital for a couple of days. When you get home we will discuss your actions today."

"Yes sir." Chihiro answered softly she knew that no matter what her father wasn't going to budge this time.

The next morning a staving Chihiro was lead into the Ct-scan room she had to fast with a minimal amount of water since midnight, she had never paid attention to how much she had for a water intake. The sheets on the vinyl covered bench they put her on were a comfort as though they had been taken directly out of the dryer. She snuggled as much as she could into the warmed sheets being told several times as the bench slid into a noisy white tube to be still as they took photo graphs of her brain.

Many other tests followed all negative whatever had caused Chihiro Ogino to have a seizure was unfound. Epilepsy was ruled out and Chihiro after being hospitalized for a week was sent home. She would have to come in for check ups and random testing to see if she was still doing alright, much to Chihiro's annoyance her driver's license was taken away for six months, though she rarely drove anywhere anyway.

The ride home was silent her father cracking jokes to lighten the mood was lost upon her mother and herself. Her mother had not spoke to her since they met in the attendance officer's office. She didn't pause when they entered their driveway and immediately opened the car door before her father turned off the ignition. Opening the door to their house she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and fell at the entrance. All the canvases were gone; she couldn't find a trace of a tube of paint or a paintbrush. They had emptied her room of anything she used for her artwork. Instead of an easel and boxes upon boxes of paint tubes their was a large full bookshelf.

"Chihiro." Her father's voice faltered she could feel the guilt emanating from the both of them and just knew.

"Why?" She whispered staring forward into her bedroom that now had no trace of her dragon.

"Chi it's for the best. Your mother and I discussed it and she thinks you have an unhealthy obsession." Akira answered sadly he didn't like to see his daughter so upset.

"And what do you think?" She asked sniffing and trying to blink the tears from her eyes.

He knelt down and pulled Chihiro up from the floor and looked at her directly in her eyes.

"I think you're very talented Chi and that you have reasons for what you do even if we don't understand it." He sighed pulling her into her room he sat her down on her chair.

"Then why is everything gone?" She asked.

Akira looked at his bewildered daughter helplessly, he had tried to fight for her he really did, but his daughter's differences were lost upon Yuko and she would not back down.

"Your mother and I had a huge fight, unfortunately she won." He answered sadly and patted his daughter on the head trying to comfort her.

Lily watched sadly as her best friend floated through her classes and gazed longingly in the direction of the art classes she was forced to drop. She decided enough was enough when Chihiro had stopped talking almost all together.

"Chi! Enough is enough alright!" Lily told her frustratingly. "Look I know it's not much but here." Lily produced a small brown paper bag.

Chi opened it half heartedly and found herself loving her best friend even more than she did before. Inside the paper bag was a small pocket size sketch pad and a package of colored pencils. Her eyes flooded with fresh tears and she pulled Lily into a huge embrace.

"Oh no Chi you were supposed to be happy about it, not cry again!" Lily moaned in frustration.

"Thank you Lily you're the most amazing friend!" Chi answered happily feeling thankful that one way or another her art work would continue whether her mother liked it or not.


End file.
